


Slow Morning

by NieRville



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Communication, Consent, F/M, Fluff, Het sex without PIV, Insecurity, Love, Porn with Feelings, Trust, care, morning in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 05:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13380786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NieRville/pseuds/NieRville
Summary: It's a slow morning in bed and Ren Amamiya loves Makoto Niijima.





	1. Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Table of contents:
> 
> 1\. Warmth
> 
> 2\. Heat

It's always hard to tell what you wake up to, but for Makoto Niijima that morning, it was probably the feeling of fluffy cotton bedsheets. She was still feeling sleepy and not sure she wanted to wake up yet. Her muscles were soft and relaxed, though, and she buried her head deeper into the pillow that smelled both clean and somewhat like Ren. She smiled instinctively, out of pure comfort, and took a peek at the world from between her eyelids.

Ren was there, shirtless, right next to her. He was leaning his head on his right hand. His smile was soft and sincere, and his blue eyes were half open, looking at her. He wasn't so much gazing at her as taking the sight of her in. She felt his adoration and his respect.

”You are beautiful when you sleep.”

Makoto smiled, felt the pleasure of his words, closed her eyes for a bit, enjoyed the soft love in his voice.

”It's nice to see that smile the first thing when I open my eyes”, she said. She held her eyes on his, let them wander a bit towards his hair and his lips and his neck, then came back. Ren's did the same.

”Come here”, she said, and reached out for his head, crowned by jet black hair even more ruffled than usual. She sunk her fingers into the silken thicket and pulled him closer. They exchanged a warm kiss.

”You're so soft this morning, Mako-chan. Warm, too. And...” He buried his nose into her hair. ”You smell nice.” He caressed her hair with his face, turning this way and that, feeling it. ”Mmm.”

”Come closer, silly”, she invited and helped him on top of her. ”Lay there for a while.”

”You're so warm! Mmmm.”

”Then let me warm you up, too”, she said, and started stroking his back with her hands. He was somewhat cooler, yes, but his skin was still soft from being cocooned in the bedsheets for the night. Slow, warm, gentle strokes, and the young man relaxed on top of her. She combed his hair with her fingers, stroked the back of the head, felt around the neck. No rush. When she felt that he liked a spot, she stayed for some time longer. Then she placed her left hand on his lower back. With the right one she draw small circles to where his neck met his head, and when she slowly expanded the movement, she started caressing his shoulders and shoulderblades. She examined the contours of his muscles, not entirely for his enjoyment only.

”I love you, Makoto.” Slowly, softly.

”Shh. I love you, too. Let me...” As slow, as soft.

The boy rolled his head some, right next to hers. Makoto felt his smile on her ear. He also probably held some of her hair between his lips. Yeah, she felt a small pull. That was nice. She let him explore that, and nibble her ear, and the back of her ear. Small cuddles. His breath in her ear.

She realized her hand had stopped the probing, and stayed on his neck. The fingers sunk a bit deeper into his skin every time something he did felt good. A light grip, then loose, a light grip again. She moved her hand to some other place that pleased her, and light grip, loose, then light grip again. Yes, his shoulders and upper arms were right there for her to touch.

”Do you want me to touch you lower?”

”Yes, please.”

 


	2. Heat

Ren gently lowered himself to Makoto's right side and secured the blanket over them both, so they were huddled in the warm cocoon. He lowered his head right next to hers and put his lips to her neck, placing gentle kisses on her neck every now and then. 

His right hand started at her left ear. He twirled some of her hair around his fingers and she felt the tickle beside her ear. Slow strokes towards her jaw and using the sides and the back of his fingers to caress the skin. Approaching the lips, touching them with a finger or two. Makoto let her lips open and let out a contented sigh. He wet the tip of a finger on her lip, and drew a cool, curving line down her chin, and her neck, and to where her collarbones met. She knew he loved her collarbones. She hadn't ever thought a boy could love them, but he seemed to adore them. Even now, his touch told how much he adored her, every inch of her, but right now, especially her collarbones.

Makoto knew her white t-shirt — his t-shirt, in fact — was on the way, so she took a hold of the hem, arched her back, and pulled it above her face. She took special care that the blanket moved while she did that. She let the shirt drop down to the floor beside the bed, and looked at Ren's face glowing with titillation. She smiled the smile of one who is ready to receive, to surrender, and let her hands drop beside her. Ren placed his lips on her right nipple, and moved them, and pulled it lightly. He also loved her firm breasts, and he seemed to take some time now to make her believe that he really, actually adored them and didn't wish for them to be any different from what they were. Makoto tried to ease into it, knowing what he meant by that special care. She still wasn't entirely confident that he didn't like Ann's breasts more, never mind what he said.

As if sensing her wandering thoughts, he took her nipple delicately between his teeth and nibbled just enough to see if she reacted. She did, and it didn't feel all bad. Ren cupped the breast between his hands and continued caressing the nipple with his lips and his tongue.

Then he did the same for the left breast. He sure took his time, she thought, not dissatisfied. She placed both hands on Ren's hair and let her fingers dance there and take their cues from the pleasure she felt. And yes, Ren seemed to play along, yes. Good teamwooork, oh. Oh. Yes. He was good.

She pulled his head towards hers and touched his nose with hers.

”Lower now”, she whispered. The boy started moving his head, but she made him stay put with her hand. With the other hand, she seeked his hand, placed her fingers upon his, and guided the hand lower, towards the abdomen. She felt she couldn't say it out loud.

”Your skin's... so... soft”, he said. His palm on her tummy was as well. Her breathing moved it, not entirely in a steady rhythm. Ren took his hand lower, slowly, carefully, in curves and circles. Small advance, then retreat, advance again, wide around her navel (he knew it tickled easily), caressing her sides and her hips, feeling the bones.

As his hands moved lower, her breathing grew heavier and more labored.

He lifted his hand for a while, and then placed it on her lower abdomen. She felt herself gasp in a small surprise. He felt the fabric on her underpants and felt around her hip bones.

”Mmm, I like your hips. From the moment I first saw you.”

She both felt the physical pleasure and a surprise. She thought some.

”Wait... wasn't it... at the library...?” Voice low, careful to keep the mood and let his hands continue.

”On April 18th.”

That was really surprising, not the least because of the accuracy, and not entirely in a bad way.

”Wait... But...”

”Shh...”

”No, I... I... You really thought I was... But I was... Beep boop.”

”You were the most interesting” — a kiss on the neck, finger touching just somewhat above her panties — ”and the most beautiful girl in the school.”

”But... I was not worth it!”

”Makoto... I wanted you from the first. I wanted to study with you, there and then. To talk to me.”

She was lost for words. ”You... never told me this!”

”I thought it was...”

He slipped the tip of a finger under her panties.

”...apparent. I'm sorry if I misled you.”

He stroked her pubic hair, back and forth, less than a centimeter. ”Do you want me to continue?”

She eased into the touch. This was a surprise, but not altogether an unpleasant one.

”Mmmm... I... think so... I'm just... surprised.”

”A good one, I hope?”

”Yes. Very. N...” Before she could say finish the word, the boy had apparently picked up on her tone and pushed more fingers towards her soft, warm mound. ”...nnnnoww... yes, please... there.”

He used soft pressure, feeling for what she liked today. ”Mmm... yes, please, love, more.”

He moved his fingers lower, to where she felt the most pleasure. Even now, a soft, warm touch of his fingers. Careful not to touch too hard.

He used single fingers to stroke and to lightly press against her, to seek out what pleased her the most. She liked how gentle he was at this time of the morning. They didn't need to hurry anywhere and he let her feel it. Sometimes he used his fingertips, sometimes a length of his finger; sometimes one finger, sometimes two. He caressed the hood of the clitoris with his middle finger and also pressed down, to make it swell and feel even more. With the fingertip, so he was more in control of the touch.

Once he found the rhythm that Makoto seemed to like, he kept at it. His touch was soft at first. Makoto's hips started moving with more force, and she pushed herself against his fingers. His touch grew stronger and more determined, the movement somewhat larger. Makoto felt like she could take in more pleasure, a stronger touch, something to make her lose her wits in bliss. She grinded against Ren's finger, and Ren responded in kind. She was gasping, biting her lip, gasping, gasping.

”No one can hear us, love.”

Her next gasp was bit louder. Enough to even scare her some. Was it okay? What did Ren think? Maybe a bit more silent. His touch just... feels... so...

”Relax, love. No one can hear us.”

Maybe he did like it? A tentative louder gasp. Ren tensed up next to her. Louder again. Feeling the pleasure in the sigh, in the voice. Letting the pleasure fill all of her body. And Ren was enjoying it as well. Tense body, strong rhythmic movement, his breathing with hers.

She surrendered and her sighs and yells... she didn't care anymore. She let go and let Ren know just how good it felt. She let him please her and please her and take her to nearer and nearer to the climax. More, more, more.

His rhythm didn't stop. His finger slipped a bit lower, and Makoto's pleasure grew deeper. Ren wet his finger in her, and centered on the clit again. He returned to the former movement, but apparently sensed Makoto wanted even more. Ren threw the blanket aside, and moved his head closer to where his fingers were. He pulled her panties down with his left hand and placed them around her clit. He pulled off the clitoral hood with his left fingers and then she felt his wet fingers on her clit. It was her own moisture, and his spit, and it let his finger sing on her clit.

Her fingers tore into the bedsheets, her legs moved in spasms, her breathing grew heavier, her yells louder, his touch more intense every millisecond. He used more fingers now, and she hadn't realized she could feel pleasure this deep and intense and overwhelming.

He must've felt she wanted even more, so he inserted some fingers inside her and let the thumb continue the movement on the clit. A short, determined movement, an explosive intent, and her pleasure lit up into blinding ecstasy where she couldn't tell pleasure from pain. Her fingers were in Ren's hair and pulled it and scratched his scalp and he just didn't mind but seemed to enjoy even more. He continued his movement, slightly more gentle, until he sensed that Makoto liked it still, and he pushed her into another orgasm. She let out a deep, endless yell that slowly turned into a soft moan and gasps and sighs and her licking her own lips and grasping for words.

Ren eased his movement, but let his warm hand stay there against her hot skin and her pulse. He waited, let her fire settle some. He eased into minuscule movement on her pubic hair, twirled them around his fingers. He kissed her thighs, her labia, everywhere around her clitoris. He stroked the mound, ordered the hair there, then twirled it again. Played on and worshipped her. That felt good after the intensity.

Makoto felt spent and relaxed. She didn't need his words, but he said them anyway, and she just let them sink in. She lay there, and Ren adored her and let her enjoy the slow morning. They were in no hurry anywhere.


End file.
